Broken
by AkatsukiLover465
Summary: You were broken. I was the one to fix you. NaruHina Poem by Hinata
1. The Pain

Broken

By Hyuuga Hinata

* * *

Author's Note: I realize people have disliked some of my fan fictions in the past, but I thought this one would be kind of cute. NaruHina.

* * *

The shy heiress, so much is expected of me, so little is fulfilled.

You, the exact opposite. They expect you to fail. They're always wrong.

We laughed together.

We cried together.

We fought together.

You were broken.

I was the one to fix you.

But it was temporary.

You thought we were friends, I wanted more.

So we were more.

You left me for another.

I don't know if I still love you.

You're gone now. But you're still broken.

I'm the only one who can fix you.

You picked Sakura.

I don't know if I still love you.

You love her. Only her.

I can't change that.

But I guess I'm the one that's broken.

Because I still love you.


	2. The Reality

Do you love me?

* * *

Author's Note: I'm trying out this new font for titles, Copperplate Gothic Light, and I REALLY like it. I love this type of story, sorry that they're kind of repetitive, but I plan to add more stories that are totally and completely different, I swear. Maybe throw in some Harry Potter fanfics, maybe a bit of Fairy Tail, some Supernatural, whatever you guys want. So yeah, on with the new chapter!

- AkatsukiLover465

* * *

Hinata read over her work, and tears fell onto the sheet of paper as she remembered. The way he looked at her when she confessed, hugged her tightly, said he'd never leave her. "LIAR!" Hinata screamed, throwing the paper on the floor. She pulled her head to her knees and sobbed. No matter how hard she tried to block them out, the memories came flooding back.

He was standing outside her apartment that day, looking down, shifting his feet. It was his first day back, and Hinata had been overjoyed to see him. She had hugged him tightly, and he… he just looked around, uncomfortable. He pulled her off, and told her. Told her he had to break his _promise_ that he made. Told her that someone else had stolen his heart.

She had ignored Sakura's emails and texts for months after that day, and soon, Sakura hated Hinata back. It was horrible, to run into Sakura every now and then, to see her with Naruto. To watch Sakura laugh with him, the same way she once had. Hinata saw them kiss once. The whole experience pulled a bit at her sanity, her will to live. She had started cutting after that.

Every time she did, she thought of Sakura. She thought of broken promises. But then she thought of Naruto, what he would think of her, doing this. And she cut deeper. Only when she thought of her life together with Naruto could she return to reality. Her jacket hid her scars, kept her sanity. It protected her from herself. To be honest, it protected her from reality. If she could see them… she would snap. She wouldn't be able to fake a smile for her team, she wouldn't be able to keep everyone else safe.

She knew it. She knew that she couldn't keep it up for much longer. Hyuuga Hinata was broken, far beyond fixing.


	3. The Future

Author's Note: This is my first time basing a chapter off of someone's request, so I hope you enjoy it! This chapter is dedicated to a fellow author I have recently been private messaging. In order to prevent embarrassment, I'm not going to write the author's name here, and I will instead provide credit to this user in a more discreet way. Thanks SO much for taking the time to read this notice, and on with the fanfiction!

- AkatsukiLover465

P.S. I've updated the rating on this story to "T" because of various (and pretty constant) mentions of slightly graphic self-harm. Look up the ratings chart for this site if you're unsure of what exactly "rated T" means.

* * *

She couldn't take it anymore, the pain was far too great. It wasn't _her_ fault she was addicted. It was _his_. He broke his promise all by himself. It was his problem, not hers. She was training with Negi as she thought about this, and it took all her strength not to burst into hysterics right there.

She had to get over it, and the knife helped, but not in the way she needed. She wasn't going to get any less broken that way. She didn't have a past anymore, but she had a future. She wasn't going to let that disappear too. So, she packed up the necessities, the keepsakes, and carefully left out the knife. She wrote her note swiftly, and this time, she was the one who left. Maybe this time he would get broken instead.

* * *

(A/N: This next portion is going to be more about Naruto than Hinata, just warning you.)

* * *

Naruto was in his room, listening to music, depressed. He knew this would happen, but he had stayed with her anyway, and had thrown away the woman he loved. He scowled as he played back the day's events in his mind.

He was at the grocery store running errands, and on his way home decided to surprise Sakura with a quick visit to her apartment. Sakura was on the couch, making out with Sasuke. Of course, he had broken up with her on the spot, and she just shrugged her shoulders and continued. It hurt him, obviously, but what was he supposed to do about it? Ask Hinata to take him back? He snorted at the notion.

Despite his reluctance, he dragged himself all the way to the Hyuuga complex. He knocked softly on the door, and it was opened by Hiashi. He ushered the young boy inside, and led him upstairs. Hiashi's fist rapped harshly against the wood as he shouted, "Hinata! The demon boy is here to see you!" No answer. They opened the door slowly. The lights were off, and the window was open. A gentle breeze blew a piece of paper from the desk to the floor. Naruto examined it, and then gulped audibly. His eyes began to water, and he hardly was able to choke out two simple words. "She's gone."


End file.
